Шинджи Хирако
| Изображение = Shinjitimeskip.jpg | Изображение2 = Shinji; Vizard Training.png | Раса = Вайзард | Дата рождения = 10 мая | Пол = мужской | Рост = 176 см | Вес = 60 кг | Отряд = 5 | Место работы = Вайзарды Готей 13, Общество душ | Бывшее место работы = | Должность = Капитан пятого отряда | Бывшая должность = | Команда = Файл:5.jpg Пятый отряд | Партнёры = Момо Хинамори | Бывшие партнёры = Сосуке Айзен | База = Штаб пятого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ; ранее Дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир живых | Родственники = | Образование = | Шикай = Саканаде | Банкай = Неизвестен | Дебют в манге = Глава 183 (Том 21) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 109 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | Японский голос = Масая Оносака | Английский голос = Роджер Крейг Смит | Испанский голос= }} :Шинджи перенаправляется сюда. Про филлерного персонажа, появившегося в 133-ей серии, см. Шинджи (человек). — капитан пятого отряда Готея 13. Его лейтенант — Момо Хинамори. Он также был участником и, фактически, лидером вайзардов. Внешность У Шинджи карие глаза и светлые прямые волосы длинной до подбородка. Выражая свои эмоции, он часто показывает верхние зубы. Иногда он носит стандартную форму старшей школы Каракуры, хотя обычно он надевает длинный серый плащ, рубашку с галстуком и кепку разносчика газет (хотя иногда он появляется и без кепки с плащом). Также, на языке у него пирсинг-кольцо. Прежде чем Шинджи покинул Общество душ, его волосы были очень длинными (доходили до поясницы). Он носил стандартную форму синигами и капитанское хаори с длинными рукавами. Через некоторое время после победы над Айзеном, Шинджи возвращается к этой одежде, добавив галстук, который он заправляет под форму. Его волосы, которые были прямо и коротко подстрижены, остались такими же, за исключением того, что чёлка теперь подстрижена ассиметрично: с левой стороны она длиннее, чем с правой. Незадолго до вторжения Ванденрейха в Общество Душ, Шинджи добавляет белый халат между его хаори и формой. Галстук также заменен более широким, который заправлен под его новую одежду и закреплён небольшим серебристым зажимом. Характер Шинджи несколько комичный, легкомысленный в тех ситуациях, когда остальные серьёзны. Он довольно дерзкий и, видимо, любит подоставать Хиори Саругаки, которая обычно шлёпает его за это сандалией по щеке. Она, в свою очередь, не показывает никакого уважения к нему и нередко оскорбляет и бьёт Шинджи. Его поведение по отношению к Хиори не лучше, он часто корчит гримасы или оскорбляет ее в ответ. Шинджи также называет каждую милую девушку, которую встречает, своей «первой любовью», с невозмутимым выражением лица, хотя это очевидная ложь (хотя он никогда не говорил такого про Хиори, чтобы позлить ее). Он также любит слушать джазовую музыку, и в те дни, когда он был капитаном сто лет назад, у Шинджи был граммофон для проигрывания виниловых пластинок. Однако несмотря на это, он весьма проницателен по отношению к другим людям. Пока Шинджи был капитаном, он был одним из немногих людей, у которых появились подозрения относительно его тогдашнего лейтенанта, Сосуке Айзена. И, очевидно, он может видеть или чувствовать что-либо через иллюзии последнего. Он также быстро отметил черты характера Кисуке Урахары. Айзен даже признался, что Хирако несколько пугает его. Всякий раз, когда он разозлён или сражается, Шинджи остаётся серьёзным и уравновешенным. История thumb|190px|left|Шинджи и его лейтенант, [[Сосуке Айзен]] Приблизительно 110 лет назад, Шинджи, будучи капитаном пятого отряда, готовится к церемонии продвижения капитана. Он приветствует своего лейтенанта, Сосуке Айзена. Шинджи сомневается насчёт чувства стиля Айзена, который надел стандартную одежду синигами, начал дискуссию о том, что надо надеть что-то особенное по такому случаю. Когда Айзен спросил про музыку, которую слушал его капитан, Шинджи объяснил, что это джаз и что он очень популярен в мире людей. Двое отправились в штаб первого отряда для участия в церемонии продвижения. thumb|right|190px|Шинджи дразнит Хиори Открыв дверь, Шинджи попал в засаду лейтенанта двенадцатого отряда Хиори Саругаки, хотя потом она получила выговор от капитана седьмого отряда Лава Аикавы. Когда, наконец, Шинджи взял себя в руки, он начал в свою очередь издеваться над Хиори, что злит её ещё больше. Прибыв на место первым, Шинджи обнаружил пустифицированного Кенсея, нападающего на Хиори, которую отправили туда собирать образцы по запросу девятого отряда. With the arrival of the rest of the investigation squad, they pondered whether the creature was actually Kensei with Shinji stating that he didn't know if it was Kensei, but that if they didn't draw their swords they would be as good as dead. After Kensei let out a loud roar, Shinji picked up Hiyori and backed up, he then watched as Love proceeded to engage Kensei in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 3-5 When Hiyori pleaded with them to stop fighting because it was Kensei, she began to cough. Shinji told her to be quiet as they had to stop him especially if it was Kensei''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -101, page 7-8 When a Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna appeared behind Rose and attacked him, Shinji called out to her so that her attention would be directed at him. Mashiro proceeded towards Shinji and attacked him, but he blocked her. He was assisted by the timely arrival of Hachi who used Bakudō #75. "Gochūtekkan" to subdue her. Hachi commented on how fast the others were in getting there. Hachi noticed Love having a hard time fighting a Hollowfied Kensei and used Bakudō #63. "Sajo Sabaku" to restrain him as well. He then asked Shinji what was going on and what had happened to Mashiro and Kensei, but they were interrupted by Kensei breaking free.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 10-17 As Kensei proceeded to attack the others Hachi used Bakudō #99. "Kin" to finally bring Kensei down. Shinji commented to Hachi that he was impressed that he used a level 99 binding spell without the incantation. Shinji then asked Hachi if he could fix Kensei and Mashiro with Kidō, but Hachi plainly told him that he couldn't if he didn't know what the problem was. Suddenly Hiyori began to cough uncontrollably, Shinji asked if she was alright and told Hachi to start with her first but he was interrupted by Hiyori who began to choke out that she wanted him to let her go. Hiyori then Hollowfied and attacked Shinji with a slash across his chest much to everyone's disbelief. It was then that a darkness falls around the rescue squad and they were attacked by an unseen assailant. Shinji was the only one conscious after this and upon the darkness lifting, he saw the assailant to be Kaname Tōsen, Muguruma's 5th seat. Shinji asked him how could he betray his captain, it was then that Shinji's attention was caught by the arrival of Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Aizen explains that he had not betrayed anyone and that he was very faithful and he had just faithfully followed his orders. Shinji admitted he wasn't as surprised as he let on and Aizen asked if he suspected him and stated that he had expected that much from his captain. Shinji then explained how he knew something was dangerous about Aizen, and that he couldn't be trusted. It was for those reasons that Shinji chose him to be his lieutenant: so that he could keep an eye on him. Aizen then told him that he was grateful, as due to his deep seated doubts he didn't suspect a thing. When Shinji stated that he already made it known that he had suspected him, Aizen elaborated stating that he didn't realize that the whole past month, it wasn't Aizen walking behind him. Aizen proceeded to explain the power of his Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. Aizen informed Shinji that if he was as close to Aizen as other captains were to their lieutenants, then he would have been able to see through it by picking up on subtle differences between Aizen and the man acting as Aizen's double. It was his lack of trust that kept them from getting close and as such, allowed Aizen to fool Shinji. He also explained that he could have always refused to be Shinji's lieutenant, but decided against that action because Shinji's suspicious nature made the position ideal to carry out his plans. Aizen thus laid the blame for Shinji and his comrades' current predicament at the feet of Shinji. Shinji was provoked by this statement and that triggered a speed-up in the Hollowfication process. Aizen thanked him for being so easily provoked and makes a note of the observed connection between the speed Hollowfication and agitated emotions.Bleach manga; Chapter -99 Shinji asked Aizen what Hollowfication is, but Aizen refused to speak on it any further. He then ordered Tōsen to finish them and after Hiyori was attacked, Shinji faced off against Tōsen. Shinji stated that he did not know what was going on, but he assumed that nothing had gone exactly as planned just yet. He then remembered that Aizen said agitation speeds up the process, so he resolved to remain calm and level-headed. He began to battle Tōsen beating the traitor back. Shinji continued to battle and soon gained the upper hand sending Tōsen crashing into the ground. But before Shinji could continue the fight, the Hollowfication process advanced further and incapacitated him.Bleach anime; Episode 211, This extension of the altercation only took place in the anime. Just as Aizen was about to finish off Shinji, captain Kisuke Urahara and Kidō captain Tessai Tsukabishi of the Kidō Corps, appeared and saved him from destruction. Aizen, Gin and Tōsen made their escape and Tessai used Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport the rescue squad to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failure, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. The Hollowfied Shinigami were sentenced to execution as Hollows. However, before any of their sentences could be executed, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Shinji and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they hoped to find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 15-18 }} Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом:Шинджи разумеется, сильный боец, будучи капитаном 5 отряда и неофициальным лидером среди Вайзардов. Однажды, когда Шинджи сражался против Ичиго Куросаки, другие Вайзарды упоминали, что Ичиго слишком глуп, чтобы сражаться против Хирако,что доказывает факт, того, что Шинджи относился к сражению не серьезно, (хотя Ичиго также сдерживался, потому что он пытался подавить своего внутреннего Пустого ). Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 14-18''Bleach'' anime; Episode 122 Шинджи также в состоянии удержать Куна Маширо во время ее Пустификации, не выпуская меч из рук, хотя на это потребовалось некоторое усилие. Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 13 Он также смог парировать Канаме Тоусена, при этом противостоя его Пустификации. Bleach anime; Episode 211 Шинджи сражается с 6-ым из Эспады, сохраняя спокойствие перед силой Гриммджоу. С небольшим усилием одерживет победу над Эспадой, при этом используя только маску Пустого и навык владеть мечом .Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 9-10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 140 Эксперт поступи: Шинджи превосходно владеет поступью. Его навыки достаточно хороши, чтобы с лёгкостью превзойти в скорости шестого эспаду Гриммджоу. Ещё в качестве капитана (до того, как стать вайзардом) он первым прибыл для спасения Хиори, хотя Лиза отправилась на место происшествия раньше, а остальные капитаны — вместе с ним. Шинджи быстр и на близких расстояниях. Во время нападения на Айзена он смог среагировать на неожиданную атаку Тоусена и уклониться, получив незначительный порез. Высокий интеллект: Несмотря на своё детское поведение время от времени, Шинджи очень проницательный человек. Во время своего пребывания на посту капитана пятого отряда, он частично раскрыл обман Айзена и некоторые из его иллюзий. Айзен сам признавался, что хитрость Шинджи его пугает. Гигантская духовная сила: Как у капитана, у него огромное количество духовной силы. Будучи также вайзардом, Шинджи обладает двойной духовной энергией: частью от синигами и частью от пустого. Курумадани назвал его духовную силу чудовищной. Кидо: Хотя он и не пользуется заклятьями в сражении, он смог легко усыпить Ичиго и сломать иллюзии Айзена с помощью кидо. Духовный меч Саканаде (逆撫, «''Гладящий против шерсти''») : В невысвобожденной форме он выглядит, как обычная катана. Рукоять и ножны красные, гарда изображает песочные часы. Shikai: Команда высвобождения шикая - "Распадайся" .Bleach manga, Chapter 385, page 6 В форме Шикая, рукоять оканчивается большим кольцом, которое позволяет Саканаде крутиться вокруг руки Шинджии, без соприкосновения с ней. Это движение являеться особой способностью его меча. Первые несколько дюймов лезвия покрыты удлинением гарды. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. Имеется пять отверстий по всей длине клинка.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, page 4 :Shikai Special Ability: Sakanade's Shikai ability creates an . When spun, the sword creates a pink mist. Those who smell its pleasant aroma fall subject to an optical illusion. Shinji describes the release technique as something like a trump card. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. Shinji claims that countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent, even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt, and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, page 6-13 The effect of the inverted world can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for use in group fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, page 18-19 *'Банкай': Ещё не был показан. Пустификация right|thumb|190px|Маска Шинджи Маска пустого: Маска Шинджи похожа на погребальную маску фараона, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck. Когда он надевает её, белки его глаз становятся полностью черными, а радужка приобретает серый оттенок. :Увеличение мощи: Дополняя свои способности синигами силами пустого, он значительно увеличивает свою силу и скорость. thumb|right|190px|Серо Шинджи :*'Серо': Шинджи собирает энергию в горизонтальную линию в кулаке. Затем он выпускает широкое и разрушительное алое серо. Оно достаточно мощно, чтобы навредить арранкару из середины Эспады. :*'Увеличение физической силы': Надев маску, Шинджи становится физически очень сильным, что он использовал в боях с Тоусеном и Гриммджоу. :*'Увеличение скорости': В маске Шинджи способен двигаться гораздо быстрее,что он использовал, чтобы получить преимущество над Тоусеном и Гриммджоу в сражениях. :*'Увеличение выносливости': Надев маску, Шинджи становится гораздо более устойчивым к боли. Он даже говорил, что в маске у него появляется ощущение, что он управляет чужим телом. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты *Впервые Шинджи появляется на первой странице первого тома манги. *Во втором опросе популярности персонажей этот ранний дизайн Шинджи занял 103 место, получив три голоса. Цитаты |Не люблю казаться всезнайкой — считай это просто советом от более опытного капитана. Даже если ты сочувствуешь своим подчинённым, ты не сможешь угодить всем. Делай всё, как знаешь сам. И если люди за тобой не пойдут, значит, эта работа просто не для тебя.}} |Знаю, правда, здорово? Я очень хорошо умею делать вещи наоборот.}} |Эх… Я правда не люблю вмешиваться в бои синигами. Но, похоже, у меня нет выбора. Когда слышишь звуки борьбы так близко, их нельзя просто проигнорировать.}} |Can't ya hold back a little while you're fighting? If I dodge an attack and the city gets destroyed bit by bit instead, then I can't just ignore it and keep dodging.}} |Я помню, что сказал Кисуке: «У меня не было просчётов. И в этом мой самый большой просчёт.» Как он и предсказывал, наступил худший вариант развития событий. Мы им немало должны. Кисуке… И Айзену. Идём.}} |До вас нам особо дела нет. Хотя я немного сожалею, что выставили такой мощный барьер перед началом боя.}} |Разве это не очевидно? Конечно же, нет. Мы вам не союзники. Мы враги Айзена. И товарищи Ичиго.}} | Ты станешь помогать неизвестно кому? Хотя, ты и сам неизвестно кто...}} |Когда верх, низ, право, лево, зад, перед и направление атаки поменялись местами, сможешь ли ты сражаться, учитывая все эти факторы? Это невозможно. Такое никому не по силам. Как бы ты не был силён, как бы ты не был опытен в бою, тело по-прежнему будет полагаться на рефлексы.}} События и сражения *Холодная война *Тренировка у вайзардов *Ичиго Куросаки против Гриммджоу Джагерджака: Второй раунд *The Arrival: The Visored Appear *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation *Шинджи Хирако против Сосуке Айзена *Сосуке Айзен против Готея 13 и вайзардов Сноски Звания Навигация de:Shinji Hirako en:Shinji Hirako es:Shinji Hirako pl:Shinji Hirako Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Пятый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Владеющие банкаем